


<3

by vethper



Series: gifts for mi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chaiki falls asleep, is this considered cuddling?, person specific, thts literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vethper/pseuds/vethper
Summary: this is literally just a small gift for my friend nd he said he was fine w/ me posting it soyeahthis is a lot shorter than id like but oh welli might rewrite it at some point if i feel like it
Series: gifts for mi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166552





	<3

There was a small yawn that escaped the female as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her a moment to actually focus on her surroundings before she realized Michael was standing in front of her looking a bit worried. She blinked a few times before a sleepy smile graced her features and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She seemed about to say something but a yawn interrupted her before she could actually speak. When she finished yawning she looked back at Michael with her usual slightly sleepy look. "Hello Michael."

"You sure seemed to be tired Chiaki." 

  
She stared at him for a moment, looking completely serious, before leaning in and gently flicking his forehead and offering a warm smile after. "Way to point out the obvious, silly."

  
The male in front of her laughed, almost nervously and smiled. With a hum Chiaki stretched before yawning again and rubbing at her eyes some more. She waited a few moments before speaking again. "Will you come with me to my room Michael?" She tilted her head slightly as she asked this of him. 

Michael blinked a few times before nodding without hesitation. The light haired female smiled more and grabbed his hand, gently tugging him along with her to her room. When they entered the area she pulled him over to her bed and gently pushed him so he fell back into a sitting position. He looked as if he was going to question her, but she silenced him with a kiss to the cheek, moving to crawl on the bed and lay down. She rest her head in his lap and closed her eyes. 

He was a bit lost on what to do, but eventually began playing with her hair and humming softly. This seemed to make the small female more tired than she already was. She opened her eyes to peek up at him and smile sleepily. "I would have actually asked you if you just wanted to cuddle, but I was also getting really tired again and thought it might be ease your mind if you knew I was somewhere safe before i fell asleep standing somewhere random again." 

Michael chuckled softly and nodded a bit. The female laying her head in his lap let out a content sigh before closing her eyes again and drifting back to sleep. This left the male playing with Chiaki's hair and humming unable to leave even if he wanted to. If he moved too much there was the possibility of him waking her up when she was already so tired. He decided to just sit there instead, playing with her hair and allowing her to rest as long as she needed to.

He was glad he could personally make sure she was safe while she slept. Her habit of falling asleep while standing up anywhere really worried the male and he would hate to see her get hurt because of it somehow or even worse. He was just glad he could keep her safe like this, even if it was sudden. He really did love her. 


End file.
